


Timber (ft. Phichit)

by Crystara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, detroit shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystara/pseuds/Crystara
Summary: Celestino causes trouble of the best kind. Best friend ice skating shenanigans.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Celestino Cialdini & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Timber (ft. Phichit)

“YUURI!!,” a voice rings out across the ice and a small figure darts onto the ice, crashing into Yuuri who yelps and swings him around in a circle. “Phichit! You made it!!” Yuuri’s face and voice lights up seeing his friend.

Chris slides to a stop by the boards next to Victor and joins him in looking across the rink to where Yuuri is standing next to Phichit. Their heads are leaning into each other as they peer down at Phichit’s phone. “Hamster videos?” he queries Victor. 

“I assume so based on the giggles I keep hearing.” Victor replies. His eyes soften when Yuuri’s laugh reaches across the rink. “I know Yuuri misses his fur-nephews.” Chris grins over at Victor and starts to twizzle his feet in place. “You skating today?”

Victor shakes his head, “I need to give the knee another week of rest. Yuuri’s orders.” Chris nods and settles his back against the wall to keep his friend company. They chat about everything from Yuuri settling into St. Petersburg (going well, but he’s nervous about the language and Yakov gives him hives) to Chris’ new relationship (you have to meet him, his butt is to die for and he does the dishes). Wrapped up in their conversation, neither one notices Celestino approaching until huge hands clap down on their shoulders and “Ciao Ciao!” rings in their ears.

“Celestino!” Victor turns to greet the man with a huge smile on his face. He’s gotten to know him better over the last few months as Yuuri reached back out to both Celestino and Phichit. He was fond of the man and grateful for all the coaching notes that Celestino forwarded to Victor after Barcelona. 

Celestino returns the smile and nods his head towards the two younger skaters on the other side of the rink, “Those two causing you trouble yet?”

“Not yet, looks like just catching up right now.”

Celestino’s smile turns a little wicked, “Maybe I’ll cause a little then. You know you weren’t the first person to have a pairs skate with Yuuri, right?”

Chris and Victor both turn to face Celestino, eyebrows raised in a matched gaze. At that, Celestino barks out a laugh and moves towards the sound system just to his left. Taking out his phone, he plugs the system in and tinkers around for a moment. Once things are settled to his satisfaction, he raises his head and bellows across the rink, “Phichit! Yuuri! Starting positions!” laughing again when his cry causes Phichit to fumble his phone and Yuuri to nearly trip on his toe pick.

“What?” “Eh?” echoes back across the rink as the two scramble to get to center ice. Other skaters also look up and seeing Celestino waving, move towards the boards. Everyone can tell something is up based on the smirk on his face.

Yuuri and Phichit stare at each other, perplexed until the unmistakable thumping intro music pours out of the stereo. “CELESTINO!” Yuuri shrieks, turning a wonderful shade of maroon. Phichit bursts into laughter next to him and then grabs his hand and gives it a quick squeeze, “You know we still know how to do this one, how could we forget?” Bright red, Yuuri nods at Phichit and then changes his grasp on his hands as the two of them start to flow across the ice.

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget_

Victor stares as the routine starts. Phichit and Yuuri match a flashing step sequence across the rink, hips rocking to the beat of the song. They swirl down to the ground and back up again feet flying before separating briefly to fly into matched double axels. Then the two glide apart from each other to opposite sides of the rink for spins before heading towards each other at speed. 

_Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down_

Phichit leaps from the ice into Yuuri’s grasp and Yuuri spins them together before placing Phichit back down and spinning him around into a death spiral. As the song continues, their step sequence grows faster, the two of them clearly becoming more comfortable with the fast pace. Their spins are tight and the jumps, although just doubles, are clean. Chris is near hysterical, holding onto the side of the rink to keep from slipping onto his back and Victor cannot tear his eyes away from the way Yuuri’s hips rock from side to side.

The final verse starts and once again, Phichit flies towards Yuuri who scoops him up from the ice and flings him into the air. Phichit twirls overhead before Yuuri catches him and places him back down and they move into a final paired spin. As the final notes ring out the two stop and stare at each other and break into laughter, holding each other up on the ice, heads resting on each others shoulders. The rink breaks into applause around them and Yuuri colors up again. 

Celestino practically howls. “I can’t believe you remembered the entire routine,” he wheezes out as the two make their way over to him.

“Celestino,” Yuuri whines, “that was mean with no warning.”

Celestino cocks an eyebrow at him, “Like the warning you always gave me back in Detroit when that song would come on?” Yuuri has the grace to shut his mouth at that and look away. 

“How? What?” Victor manages to get out as he looks between them all. Chris is helpfully wheezing next to him as tears roll down his face.

Yuuri groans, “Phichit and I were messing around one night after practice and Celestino caught us. We weren’t supposed to be on the ice so in punishment he choreographed that pairs routine and made us present it to the rest of the rink. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but well, it’s a fun song.”

Phichit snuggles up next to Yuuri and grins up at Chris and Victor, “And you know how strong Yuuri is so it made sense for me to be the one flung all over the place. I always thought it would be a fun thing to do at an ice show if we were ever at the same one”

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he bites his lip, but after a moment he looks over at Phichit and mumbles, “We could do it for that charity one next month, if you want.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit flings his arms around his friend, “You’re going to do that show with me? I didn’t know you were coming to it!”

“Victor just confirmed it yesterday, we have a sponsor shoot two days later so we needed to work out flights.” Phichit cheers and shakes Yuuri in a hug.

Chris raises his eyebrow, “You know I think I need some more Detroit shenanigans stories at dinner tonight.”

Phichit smirks, “Oh I can do better than stories. I’ve got video.”

“No!” Yuuri howls, and moves to steal Phichit’s phone from him. However, Phichit’s reflexes are well-honed and he quickly darts out of the way. Chris and Victor laugh as Yuuri and Phichit flash across the rink in an increasingly ridiculous game of keepaway.

Celestino chuckles, “My work here is done boys,” he states as he strolls away. “Enjoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Timber (Pitbull featuring Ke$ha)
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for over a year ever since the idea came to me while driving and singing along to the song. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
